


Blood Rose Rebellion

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Boys Kissing, Community: spnkink_meme, Consort Dean Winchester, Death Eaters, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Winchesters, Hell Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Sexual Content, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Wincest, Boyking!Sam, Consort!Dean, mpreg, pregnant sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Rose Rebellion

Damnation followed Dean into Hell. It slithered like a serpent, its tongue licking into Dean’s soul, writhing and twisting, until it coiled its way around his entire being, marking Dean with a twisted presence. Of course, Dean hardly resisted. 

Sam took his place upon the throne and Dean lacked the will power to walk a different path. Some would say it was destined to come to this, to turn out this way. The brothers had such a powerful bond as humans--why would they drift apart upon becoming wicked souls in the darkness. 

Now Dean’s eyes see only blackness, and his heart beats to a rhythm that is pure evil. His freckled skin is smeared with the blood of the souls he breaks, his lips parted in a smile as their wailing screams resemble music to his ears. 

Dean likes what he has become, has embraced it. He thinks it freeing, intoxicating even. He kills for the sheer pleasure of it, ripping out the hearts of his victims with a malicious smile on his face as they scream in terror. He laps up the blood of the wounded, like a kitten licking up sweet cream, and makes a meal out of the still beating hearts of every single life he has so joyously taken. 

Best of all, Sam generously cares for his hunger by offering the most scrumptious meals one after another, gorging on souls. Sam has greatly been feeding him, even more so now that he is pregnant with their Hell spawn. 

He savors the bloody souls, they are sticky sweet like honey; delectable and scrumptious. Dean snatches a soul out of the pit and guzzles it down, slurps it up greedily as he palms his heavy belly. The baby inside gurgles happily, wiggles, pressing against his palm. The damned soul screams all the way down his throat, begs for mercy and wails for salvation. He closes his black eyes and hums happily as he eats, savors the sloppy juices and terrified screams and damp tears. 

Sam is watching him, smirking fondly. Dean pauses the meal long enough to lean in and kiss his brother. Sam palms his belly, feel the strength of their hell beast inside his mate, and softly moans, licks at Dean’s lips and tastes the tears of the soul devoured by his beloved mate.

Not wanting to keep Dean from his meal, the Boyking leans back in his throne and watches as his black-eyed lover finishes his meal. Dean licks his bloody fingers clean as the soul trickles down his throat and into his belly. The child squirms happily from within as the soul nourishes his already dark heart.

Dean’s soft, lush lips smack nosily and he groans, nom-nom-nom, oh so finger lickin’ good. He rubs his belly, content knowing his baby is properly fed; this meal was flawless, and he’s pleasantly fed. 

The essence fills his tummy full and recharges his dark twisted soul, satisfies his hunger with wickedness. That was his fifteenth soul of the day, and he feels a tiny bit guilty for gorging himself. He doesn’t mean to be a glutton, ‘Tis a sin, after all, yet he can’t help himself…The souls are simply irresistible, like warm apple pie, and he is eating for two, after all. The baby needs nutritious meals and doomed souls are magnificent. 

The thick, rich blood seeped down his throat, staining his pearly white teeth. Eyes, black as night, scanned the horizon of Hell as he ate his meal; So many bodies and so much meat to feast upon—it was a buffet of deliciousness. The baby wriggles restlessly, its hunger insatiable.

Not to leave his child without sustenance, Dean closed his eyes and clenches his teeth tight around the meat, breath hitching as the juices spill down his throat. He groans, licking his plump lips, savoring the sweetness of flesh and blood. Dean could hear Sam cooing at him, calling him a sweet beautiful boy. The Boyking pets Dean’s head with tender fingers, smiling brightly as he watched Dean eat. His mate's belly is huge, plump and so he looks over swollen and round as if he is going to pop. Sam smiles proudly. 

Growling contently, mouth stuffed full of flesh and blood, Dean ripped into the mangled body lying at his feet then he shoved the food into his mouth, devouring the meat in one bite; it was so ripe and raw, muscles tender and juicy—his evening meal was extremely mouthwatering, perfect. 

“My, my, you are hungry today, aren’t you?” Sam cooed at him fondly, running his fingers through Dean's hair, idly stroking softly. The baby is just as hungry, takes after his papa who has always had a good appetite. Dean purred softly, rumbling with pleasure as he rubs one bloody palm over his baby bump. The ruby red smears sticky and wet, leaves pale skin crimson.

Sam leans forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then the tip of his freckled nose and then to his plump, soft lips, tasting the blood. “Such a hungry boy, aren’t you? Not surprising, I suppose. After all, torturing souls can work up a very hearty appetite.” 

Dean growled in agreement, and then nuzzled his Kings palm as the mix of intestines and skin filled up his belly. He ate until he was full, until the baby was calm inside. With a full belly, there was another matter to contend with. Aside from Deans growing hunger, his sexual appetite was just as strong. It was not long before Dean was straddling Sam, grinding against him and begging to be fucked.

Sam smirked, and ran his hands down Deans plump belly; Planting light kisses all over his face, Sam knew each kiss would only arouse his mate that much more, and when he bit lightly on Deans neck, raking his teeth gently across his throat, the needy pled to be fucked and the full body shiver thrilled Sam greatly. The Boyking was never good at saying no to his mate, and this time was no exception.

In their bed-chamber, away from the rotting corpses of doom souls, Dean was trembling; his oversensitive nerves on fire and his body alight with pleasure, voice rough-raw from moaning as Sam cock continued to sink in and out of his wet hole. He’s moaning pretty much non-stop; He was making pleased noises in the back of his throat, rumbling like a feral beast in heat. 

Dean feels the hard flesh invading him, pumping in and out. Pleasure pools in his navel and continues down south, tingling between his thighs. He bites down on his bottom lip as Sam pounds into him, heat coiling in his belly with each thrust. 

Mounting his mate, fucking deep into him, Sam leans over Dean, mouthing at his shoulder and he keeps biting down on the tender flesh of his neck, sucking hickies into his skin that the demon court will see in the morning. Sam huffs wetly against his skin, his hips pound Dean relentlessly, Dean's wet, loose hole was clenching around the thick flesh, quaking. 

Dean moans and gasps, nearly coming when one of Sam’s massive hands clutches his belly possessively. The pleasure Sam was wringing from his nerves make Dean moan, nearly crying out Sam name. 

It's a hot, sweet pleasure that pumps through Dean as he clenches and relaxes around the flesh impaling him, he wriggles his hips, a pulse of pleasure slashed through him like a knife as Sam’s powerful arm tightens around him and hold him as his hips rut quickly, his breath rough as he is moaning harshly as his body quivers with heat. 

Dean pushes his hips back as Sam grinds against his ass, he felt the pathetic whine inch up his throat as Sam began to thrust his manhood in and out of him faster until he is moaning and coming inside Dean, fill his ass with sticky wet slickness until drop after drop leaked out of his puffy raw hole. 

After a night of love making, Sam doesn’t let Dean out of his embrace; his spoons around his beloved mate, nuzzling into the nape of Dean's neck and pressing soft kisses to the warm skin. His palm rests gently on his mate’s big belly, rubs soothingly.   
Dean slips off to sleep easily, a smile on his soft lips as he dreams sweet dreams of blood and hellfire and a little wicked bundle of joy, safe within his loving arms. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/70609.html?thread=24596433#t24596433)


End file.
